


Raindrops and Roses

by Missy



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy thinks rain on the night of her wedding constitutes a special blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Little Women, Amy/Laurie, Vevay, first, roses, rain. Thanks to Amber for beta!

The rains came to Vevay early that spring, but Amy would not leave the garden after her wedding to Laurie. “I don't mind the rain at all. It makes me feel as if we were blessed,” she declared, as they walked arm in arm back to their little room at the top of the house.

“We are,” Laurie declared, as they headed upstairs. “You’re not afraid of what will happen tonight, are you?”

Her blonde curls bounced as she shook her head. “I am not afraid,” Amy said, a bit plaintively. “Only that I do not know how to please you.”

Laurie smiled. “I’ll teach you,” he promised.

The act that took place behind closed doors; in the privacy of the room, without further restraints, they allowed themselves the leisure of each other’s bodies. Laurie tutored Amy in the art of seduction; how to hold and stroke his cock, how to kiss the tip until it glistened, pink and ready for entry. And he showed her the power of her femininity; the way a woman can draw a man to her with suckable nipples and a dripping wet labia. When the time came for Amy to surrender her virginity, she did so gladly and without a struggle, and when he started the rhythm within her she followed it with a wild pounding of her heart, glad to know the majesty of love and claim it with her heart.


End file.
